List of characters in Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)
This page is a list of characters present in the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Main Heroes Teen Titans Nightwing / Robin / Richard "Dick" Grayson * Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Menville * Biography: The leader of the Titans and the first young hero who fought alongside Batman as Robin. He currently battles alongside the Titans as Nightwing. * Appearance: Both alter-egos of Robin and Nightwing remain the same as in the original stories. Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A humanoid alien female and the Princess of a planet called Tamaran and a member of the Titans with the abilities of Flight, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Stamina and the power to liberate destructive Green energy from her body. * Appearance: Initially the same as in the original version. After her armor is upgraded in Absolute Justice, Part 2, her suit now resembles her attire from Teen Titans: Rebirth. Cyborg / Victor Stone * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: A member of the Titans who became a deformed mesh of flesh and machine following an unelaborated "accident" which caused more than half of his body to be replaced with cybernetic implants. * Appearance: The same as in the original versions of the series. Raven * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: A Half-Human Half-Demon Sorceress and member of the Titans with the abilities of Flight, Dark Energy Manipulation and o summon her soul-self. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Beast Boy * Voice Actor/Actress: Greg Cipes * Biography: A shapeshifter who can morph into any beast of the animal kingdom, ranging from a microscopic amoeba to the largest of the ancient dinosaurs, and is a member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Terra / Tara Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Ashley Johnson * Biography: The teenage Princess of Markovia with the abilities to manipulate the elements of Earth, Electricity, Ice and Metal who initially had trouble controlling her powers until she was found, healed and trained by Superman to become the heroine she wanted to be and is the first expanded member of the Titans. She has romantic feelings for Beast Boy and is a very close friend to Starfire. She is also the founding member and leader of the Knights of Rao, a group of young heroes dedicated in hunting and humiliating every tyrant in their world and maintain Superman's honor. * Appearance: Visually the same looks as in the original season. Her new costume is a one sleeve red and white leotard with large blue boots, golden belt, bracelets, necklace and leg rings and a red mask. Supporting Characters Justice League Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Voice Actor/Actress: George Newbern * Biography: One of the last survivors of the destroyed planet of Krypton (alongside his cousin), he is one of the three leading members of the League (alongside Batman and Wonder Woman) as well as Terra's trainer and supportive mentor. Along with the same powers as in the comics, Superman also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to control Crystals at will (an ability he is given by Terra as a Thank You Gift). * Appearance: Tooned after his appearance in The Batman, but wearing his costume from The New 52. Batman / Bruce Wayne * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Conroy * Biography: Gotham City's Bat-themed crime-fighting vigilante, he is one of the three leaders of the League (alongside Superman and Wonder Woman) as well as Nightwing's mentor. * Appearance: Designed after his appearance in DC Animated Universe, but wearing his costume from The New 52. Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Voice Actor/Actress: Grey DeLisle * Biography: The Warrior Princess of the Paradise Island of Themyscira, she is also one of the three leading memebrs of the League (alongside Superman and Batman). She is also Terra's childhood superhero idol and also her godmother. * Appearance: Detailed after her appearance in the 2009 animated film of the same name. Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: An Air-Force pilot who became Abin-Sur's successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Modeled after his looks in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and Justice League: Doom. The Flash / Barry Allen * Voice Actor/Actress: Wally Wingert * Biography: A scientist who developed Speed Running abilities after a freak lab accident with Chemical Experiments hit by a lightning bolt and is a member of the League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: The Half-Human Half-Atlantean warrior king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: Based on his looks in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Voice Actor/Actress: Carl Lumbly * Biography: The last surviving Martian and a intellectual member of the League. He is also a very close mentor to Starfire. * Appearance: Based on his alternate counterpart's looks in the Justice League episode A Better World. Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Marsden * Biography: Terra's older brother and the current prince turned king of Markovia with the abilities to control the classic elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water and a member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in the series' comic book tie-in Teen Titans Go! arc "Metamorphosis", but with Brown Hair and Green Eyes. Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (similar to Mary Jane Watson in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Superman's biological cousin and Geo-Force's love interest. She also is a member of the League. Similarly to her cousin, along with the same powers as in the comics, Supergirl also has Crystallokinesis, the ability to control Crystals at will (after Geo-Force enhanced her wih it). She is best friends with Barbara Gordon and Courtney Whitmore. * Appearance: She wears a combination of her costumes from The New 52 comic book series and the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Voice Actor/Actress: Jodi Benson * Biography: Hal Jordan's wife and business boss, she is also a member of the Star Sapphire Corps as well as a member of the League. * Appearance: The same looks as in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Queen Mera * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: Aquaman's wife, the Queen of Atlantis, Diana's half-sister (Hippolyta's daughter with Poseidon) and a member of the League with superior Hydrokinetic powers. She has a good relationship with Terra, who oftenly meets her in a beach which is the closest to Atlantis and the two together swim with Sea Animals (mostly Orca Whales). * Appearance: Some of her looks are based on her looks in DCAU, but she also wears her attire from Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Zatanna Zatara * Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert * Biography: A stage magician and actual magician, like her father Giovanni "John" Zatara, and a member of the League. As such she has many of her father's powers relating to magic, all controlled by speaking the words of her incantations spelled backwards. She is a good friend to Batman (whom she knew as Bruce Wayne long ago) and Terra. * Appearance: Some of the same as in DC Animated Universe, and tooned after the female characters in Teen Titans. Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Voice Actor/Actress: Natalie Lander * Biography: A teenager who idolized Superman since her childhood and became Stargirl after being chosen by the Guardians of Oa to wield the Cosmic Star Staff, which provides her Flight, Energy manipulation and Construct Projection (similar to a Lantern Power Ring). She is Kyle Rayner's love interest and also a close friend to Starfire. * Appearance: Based on her looks in Justice League Unlimited and tooned after the Teen Titans show. She wears a top leotard version of her original comic book costume. Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes * Voice Actor/Actress: Antony Del Rio (reprising his role from Injustice 2) * Biography: A Mexican teenager who became Blue Beetle after a Scarab, created by the violent alien race known as the Reach, bonded to him and provided him a body armor suit which grants him Flight, Enhanced Strength and Durability, Creation of Weapons, Translation of Alien Languages and the ability to Create and Unleash Powerful Hand Blasts/Beams. * Appearance: The same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland * Voice Actor/Actress: Peter Cullen (similar to Optimus Prime in the Transformers franchise) * Biography: A scientist who was turned by one of his experiments into a plant themed creature and is a member of the League who is determined to fight evil to protect plant-life (or "The Green" as he says). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Green Lantern Corps Aya * Voice Actor/Actress: Grey DeLisle * Biography: An A.I. life form secretly created by rogue Guardian of Oa Scar to be an alternate for the Manhunters until she was shut down due to her massive sense of curiosity over universal knowledge. She joined the Corps and the Justice League after helping expose Scar and Appa Ali Apsa for their treachery. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. John Stewart * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: An architect and U.S.A. Soldier who was recruited by the Green Lantern Corps after demonstrating his willpower and worth. He is close partners with Hal Jordan and a potential member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Lana Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Clark's first sweetheart on Earth before Lois Lane who became a member of the Corps after having once proven her courage by helping some of the heroes deal with the Parademons' invasion. * Appearance: She uses some deals from Superman: The Animated Series in her visual look. Her Green Lantern attire is based on Starfire's One Piece Leotard from Teen Titans: Rebirth. The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Voice Actor/Actress: Kimberly Brooks * Biography: John Stewart's daughter and one of Terra's closest friends. She joined the Corps after proven to have shared her father's will and battles crime on the alter-ego of "the Emerald". She is also a member of the Knights of Rao and a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the series' finale Things Change. Her Lantern Attire is similar to Boodikka's (with exception of the helmet and the sleeves). Kilowog * Voice Actor/Actress: Jess Harnell (similar to Ironhide in Michael Bay's Transformers Cinematic Universe) * Biography: The Green Lantern Corps' drill sergeant and trainer of new recruits. He is one of Hal Jordan's closest allies and a reverse member of the Justice League. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Boodikka * Voice Actor/Actress: Vanessa Marshall * Biography: A member of the Corps and Dionne's mentor. She is also a close ally to Hal Jordan and Lana Lang. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Tomar-Re * Voice Actor/Actress: Tom Kenny * Biography: A bird-beaked member of the Corps who is said to be the first member Hal Jordan met after he joined them. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. The Bat-Family Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Voice Actor/Actress: Kath Soucie (similar to Sally Acorn in the 1993-1995 Sonic the Hedgehog animated series) * Biography: One of Batman's prodigies. She was also a member of Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad under the identity of Oracle until she left due to Waller's little care for possible human casualties (which included her father Commissioner James Gordon, who almost perished durinf the Squad's battle with the Enchantress until he was saved by the Knights of Rao)''Hostile Crisis''. She is also a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: Some of the same as in the 2016 film adaptation of the graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke, but with violet eyes. Red Robin / Tim Drake * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith (similar to Sonic the Hedgehog in 2010-present games and Human Torch in Lego Marvel Superheroes) * Biography: The third hero who adopts the identity of Robin after Dick Grayson (Nightwing) and Jason Todd (Red Hood). He is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited film series. Robin / Damian Wayne * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (similar to Ben Tennyson in Ben 10) * Biography: Bruce Wayne's ten-year old biological son with Talia al Ghul. He was raised by Bruce since he was an infant to insure he would grow up as a better human like his father is, which explains why he is as easy-going as the previous Robins (to contrast the original comics where he was rough and almost anti-social with the others). He is a reserve member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the comics, but tooned after the other characters in the show. Outsiders Bronze Tiger / Benjamin "Ben" Turner * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: A professional Martial Artist with a tiger-themed armor and equipment who has formerly Deadshot's replacement as leader of Amanda Waller's Task Force X Squad until he became leader of the Outsiders. * Appearance: The same as in the comics. Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce * Voice Actor/Actress: Ogie Banks * Biography: A superhero from Southside with Electricity abilities and a member of the Outsiders. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Katana / Tatsu Yamashiro * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: A samurai warrior and member of the Outsiders. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Metamorpho / Rex Mason * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: A former scientist from Stagg Enterprises who was turned into a shape-shifting mutant with element adapting powers by his corrupt boss Simon Stagg. He also has a positive view about Terra and her Knights of Rao, whom Metamorpho states that they have exposed Stagg for his corrupt schemes and crimes. * Appearance: Based on his looks in DCAU. Knights of Rao Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Bauza (similar to Amadeus Cho in Ultimate Spider-Man) * Biography: Another of Terra's friends and a member of the Knights of Rao, he is a highly intelligent boy from Japan with a I.Q. of 210. He is also a honorary member of the Titans and a close partner to Cyborg. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Colleen Villard * Biography: Lana Lang's daughter and one of Terra's friends who became a member of the Indigo Tribe after showing she has a very potential sense of Compassion. She is also a honorary member of the Titans like the rest of her teammates. * Appearance: Visually the same as in the series' finale Things Change. She wears a Indigo Lantern attire which resembles a Bandeau swimsuit with small bracelets and leg-laces and has five Indigo Tribe tattoos on her body (one in each of her arms and legs and one in her belly). Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * Voice Actor/Actress: Colleen Villard (similar to Tails in Sonic Boom) * Biography: A nine year-old orphaned boy who became a member of the Blue Lantern Corps after a ring, which sensed that he needed Hope to help overcome solitude and grief of his parents' death by Vandal Savage's hands, attached to him. He is the youngest member of the Knights of Rao and is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: He is a blond-haired blue eyed boy in his visual looks. As a Blue Lantern, he wears an attire based on Saint Walker's (but with short pant-legs and sleeves) and a Helmet with Pilot Glasses. Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: A Mexican teenager and former Stage-play actor who became an werewolf-like beast after exposure to dark magic from an ancient Wolf-themed amulet. He has the same abilities of a regular Werewolf (he was also given with Enhanced Canine Bite, Supersonic Wave Howling, Poison Breath and the ability to communicate with Dogs, Wolfs and other Canines). He is the fastest member of his team (his speed having proved a match for Cheetah and even the Flash) and is a honorary member of the Titans along with the other Knights. * Appearance: He is a half-wolf/half human teenager with short white hair, grey fur and green eyes. He sports a black body-suit with green stripes in it. Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: A Mexican teenager and former Stage-play actress who is Milo's sweetheart who became a member of the Star Sapphire Corps for her great sense of Love. She is also a honorary member of the Titans like the rest of her teammates. * Appearance: She is a blond long haired blue eyed young human girl with violet lips and a butterfly hair binder. She sports a Star Sapphire attire resembling a two-piece leotard with long leg warmers (with her feet fully visible), one arm warmer for her left arm, a golden bracelet with a ruby rose for her right arm and a tiara with the Star Sapphire logo in the middle. Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Voice Actor/Actress: Dante Basco * Biography: The son of Alicia Burke (a successful and popular athlete in Olympic Games) and Alexander (a former Spartan soldier who was executed by his brothers for betraying their lord Ares by stealing an ancient Olympian Artifact created by Hephestus for the Wargod himself), he is a teenager who developed amazing abilities from the Artifact his father stole. The artifact gave him the Strength of Hercules, the Speed of Hermes, the Wings of Icarus and the powers of the main Gods of Olympus (the Light of Zeus, which enabled him to cast Lightning Bolts, the Arsenal of Poseidon, which allowed him to craft Water-made constructs based on weapons, and the Spawns of Hades, which enabled him to create Fire-made constructs based on Animals). He is one of the strongest members of the team and is a honorary member of the Titans along with the other Knights. * Appearance: He is an Caucasian teenager with brown hair and blue eyes and Olympian-themed tattoo in his right arm. He wears large brown pants with an Omega Symbol in the belt, a red headband, golden bracelets and a golden shoulder armor piece in his left arm. New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Voice Actor/Actress: Mae Whitman * Biography: The 14 year old daughter of the deceased Ronnie Raymond (Martin Stein's first merging partner as Firestorm) and widowed scientist Caitlin Snow (Killer Frost's heroic counterpart Winter Star). She has a small, but very strong degree of her father's ability to manipulate Matter. She was eventually merged with three Element Shadows (symbiotic organisms created in a secret Project Cadmus lab held by Tala which can absorb Earth's elements and bond with an organic host body) which had duplicated Terra's elemental abilities and enveloped her body like a bodysuit. She operates with the Knights of Rao as New Gaia and is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: She is an Caucasian girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her Element Shadow bodysuit is a mix of the three Element Shadows bonded to her (with the Earth Shadow as the skin, the Metal Shadow being the Leotard-like suit and the Ice Shadow forming the long gloves and boots, the Owl wings and Fox tail). Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: The 12 year-old daughter of the deceased Floyd Lawton (also known as Deadshot) and Selina Kyle (also known as Catwoman). She is a crime-fighting vigilante (formerly called Night Fury renamed Black Owl) armed with a pair of Ninja Swords, Clawed Gloves and Gun Gauntlets which shoot Trick Darts. She also shares her father's special ability of never missing a target and her mother's stealth skills. She is the youngest female member of the Knights of Rao and a honorary member of the Titans. She appears in From the Outside alongside Star Hunter helping the Titans and the Outsiders defeat the Kobra Cult. * Appearance: She is a Caucasian girl with long brown ponytail hair and blue eyes. Her costume is a black-colored one peace leotard with a ninja hood-mask (which covers her mouth) and a Red Eyed Owl-faced Black mask. Star-Hunter / Felix Whitmore * Voice Actor/Actress: Robbie Daymond * Biography: An 14 year-old young boy who aspired to be a hero like his cousin and surrogate sister Courtney (who fights alongside the Justice League as Stargirl). He was then chosen by the Guardians of Oa to wield the Cosmic Helmet, an artifact with the same functions of Courtney's Star Staff and the Green Lanterns' power rings. He is a member of the Knights of Rao and a honorary member of the Titans. He appears in From the Outside alongside Night Fury helping the Titans and the Outsiders defeat the Kobra Cult. * Appearance: He is a Caucasian boy with brown hair and green eyes. His golden helmet resembling the one worn by Medieval Era knights and his bodysuit is a male variant of Stargirl's costume. Other Characters Lois Lane * Voice Actor/Actress: Dana Delany * Biography: A successful veteran journalist from Daily Planet, she is also Superman's wife and the Justice League's supportive adviser and liaison to the government. She is also very kind to her husband's prodigy Terra and is a mother-figure to Starfire. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Vicky Vale * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Gotham City's successful and popular reporter and Bruce Wayne's fiancee. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman vs. Dracula. Alfred Pennyworth * Voice Actor/Actress: Martin Jarvis * Biography: Bruce Wayne's long time loyal butler and supporter. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon * Voice Actor/Actress: Xander Berkeley * Biography: The head of Gotham City's Police Department who is a long time close ally to Batman and is Barbara Gordon's father. He is also one of the few people in Gotham aware of his identity of Bruce Wayne. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Wildfire * Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Porter * Biography: Starfire's younger and loving brother and a honorary member of the Titans who is training with the Justice League to be a better hero. * Appearance: The same as in the comic book Tie-In series. Caitlin Fairchild * Voice Actor/Actress: Ali Hillis * Biography: A former subject of Project Genesis who reemerged as a Super-Soldier with increased Strength, Speed and Stamina. She is Lois' friend and personal bodyguard and a close friend to Terra and Starfire as well as a supporter to the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao. * Appearance: Based on her looks in the 2000 animated film Gen¹³. 'Galfore' * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The current ruler of Tamaran and Starfire's guardian and father-figure. * Appearance: The same as in Betrothed. 'Aqualad' * Voice Actor/Actress: Wil Wheaton * Biography: An atlantean teenager and Aquaman's prodigy. He is a honorary member of the Titans. * Appearance: The same as in the previous season. Doctor Nuidis Vulko * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The chief scientific adviser of Atlantis and a loyal ally and supporter to Aquaman. * Appearance: Tooned after other characters in the show, but with the same details as Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Hippolyta * Voice Actor/Actress: Susanne Blakeslee * Biography: The queen of the Amazons of Themyscira and Diana and Mera's mother. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited and tooned after other female characters in the show. Artemis * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: The sergeant of Themyscira's Amazon Armies. * Appearance: The same as in the 2009 Wonder Woman film. Etrigan the Demon * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: A demon from other words who, despite his violent tendencies, usually finds himself allied to the forces of good, mainly because of the alliance between the superheroes and Jason Blood, a human to whom Etrigan is bound. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe, but with his attire from The New 52. Jason Blood * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: The bonding host of Etrigan. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. Krypto * Voice Actor/Actress: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: Superman's Kryptonian pet dog who is referenced by public as "Superdog". He is in Stone and Steel, where he bids his friendly welcome to the Titans in the Fortress of Solitude. Beast Boy (due to his animal shape-shifting abilities) is able to understand what he says. He also helps Superman and the Titans when Stepphenwolf and Poison Ivy fight over the New Genesis infant. * Appearance: Some of the same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Villains Individual Villains Slade * Voice Actor/Actress: Ron Perlman * Biography: One of the season's primary antagonists. He is the most enduring of all of the Teen Titans' enemies, a enigmatic criminal mastermind who has relentlessly stalked them with a series of mind games and sinister traps. He also joins Lex Luthor's Dark Society (and acts as a double-agent working for Brainiac). * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Brainiac * Voice Actor/Actress: Corey Burton * Biography: One of the season's primary antagonists. He is an Coluan android with the great obsession of collecting worlds and convert them to his image. * Appearance: The same as in Legion of Superheroes. Blackfire * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: Starfire's older sister and arch-nemesis and one of the Season's primary antagonists. Also a member of Circe's Furies. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Rose the Ravager * Voice Actor/Actress: Alyssa Milano * Biography: Slade's ferocious daughter. A deadly swordswoman who is determined to accomplish her father's work and plans, including the destruction of the Teen Titans. She is also a member of Talia al Ghul's League of Samurais and Circe's Furies. * Appearance: The same as in the series' comic book tie-in Teen Titans Go!. Circe * Voice Actor/Actress: Tricia Helfer * Biography: One of Wonder Woman's central foes. She is a powerful witch who has a intense grudge with the Amazons of Themyscira. She is also the organised of the Furies (consisting of her apprentice Jinx, Blackfire, Kitten and Rose the Ravager). * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Mr. Freeze * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A delusional super-criminal of Gotham City and one of Batman's rogues with a Winter-proof armor and Ice Blasters. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants. Orm the Ocean Master * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker (similar to Loki in the Marvel Animated Universe and Lego Marvel Superheroes) * Biography: Aquaman's half-brother and nemesis. * Appearance: The same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Talia al Ghul * Voice Actor/Actress: Vanessa Marshall * Biography: A master assassin and daughter of Batman's old foe Ra's al Ghul. She is also Damian Wayne's biological mother. * Appearance: Base on her looks in Batman: Under the Red Hood. Kitten * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: The spoiled and bratty daughter of the super-criminal Killer Moth and one of Starfire's most hated foes. She ends up joining Circe's Furies in the end of the season, although she was quickly defeated by Starfire. She was latter shown in her cell at Stryker's Island, where she shares a cell with the Cheetah. She inadvertently gets on Cheetah's bad side by calling her a "Six Foot Fur-ball", leading the bigger and stronger villainess to mercilessly spank her. * Appearance: The same as in Date With Destiny. As a member of Circe's Furies, she wears the same costume as in the series' 2013 spin-off Teen Titans Go!. Fang * Voice Actor/Actress: Will Friedle * Biography: Kitten's criminal boyfriend. He is human from the neck down, but has a giant four-legged spider in place of a head. * Appearance: The same as in Date With Destiny. Queen Bee / Sasha Woodman * Voice Actor/Actress: Tasia Valenza * Biography: A former journalist in Daily Planet and Lois' old business rival who was fired for attempting to fake a story she was supposed to make about Superman (she was paid by Luthor to frame Superman for Bizarro's destructive rampage until Lois and her college and photographer Jimmy Olsen reported about Superman's battle with Bizarro). As part of her preparation for revenge, Woodman ran to the Titans' nemesis Slade, who gave her a Bee-based flight suit and enhanced her with a Super Soldier serum (similar to the one responsible for Caitlin Fairchild's powers) which granted her increased strength and allowed her to communicate with bees. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Dark Society Lex Luthor * Voice Actor/Actress: Clancy Brown * Biography: Superman's archenemy and the leader of the Society. He is the corrupt C.E.O. of Lexcorp, a controversial company of technological weapons and protocols, which had fallen multiple times at the hands of criminals, most recently Vandal Savage, who had damaged Luthor's image and reputation by framing him for the use of the weapons against humanity. * Appearance: The same as in DC Animated Universe. The Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: One of Batman's adversaries and a member of the Society. A mad scientist responsible for the creation of Fear Gas, a chemical experiment which can cause its victims to hallucinate of their deepest fears. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited. The Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Voice Actor/Actress: Nika Futterman * Biography: Wonder Woman's arch-nemesis. She is a half-cheetah half-human hybrid with Cat-like abilities and a member of the Society. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts. Sinestro * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: A former member of Green Lantern Corps who organised his own Corps whose Rings are feed by their foes' Fear. He is the Green Lantern Corps' main nemesis and a member of the Society. * Appearance: The same as in Green Lantern: First Flight. Gorilla Grodd * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: The king of a savage realm known as Gorilla City who is one of the Flash's major foes and a member of the Society. He is an hyper-intelligent telepathic gorilla who is able to control the minds of others. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Black Manta * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: Aquaman's archenemy and a member of the Society. He is a submarine mercenary whose Dive-suit proves him with great strength, speed and stamina and can shoot optic blasts from its visors. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Times. Hive Five Jinx * Voice Actor/Actress: Lauren Tom * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a powerful sorceress who is capable of casting spells which bring bad luck. She is also Circe's apprentice and a member of her Furies. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. As a member of Circe's Furies, she has a large hair and wears a darker variant of Circe's attire. Gizmo * Voice Actor/Actress: Candi Milo (similar to Dexter in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory) * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a genius inventor who can turn seemingly innocuous objects like into dangerous weapons. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. See-More * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy. His powers stem from a variety of interchangeable colored eyeballs which are accessible via a dial in his helmet; each eyeball is equipped with a unique function or attack, such as multi-vision, X-Ray vision, hypnosis, projection of eye-shaped bubbles, laser beams, and balloon-based flight. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Billy Numerous * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy with the ability to duplicate himself. * Appearance: The same as in the original series. Mammoth * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A student of H.I.V.E. Academy and a hulking bestial male with mane-like hair, feral fangs, and superhuman strength. * Appearance: The same as in previous season. Task Force X Squad Count Vertigo * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: A former sovereign of Vlatava who was exposed Terra and the Knights of Rao for his attempts against his own niece Perdita. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kat Cressida (similar to DeeDee in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory) * Biography: A psychopathic member of the Squad and the Joker's frequent accomplice and obsessive lover. She also has an obsessive grudge with Terra and her teammates, who had previously broken the Joker's smile and left him in coma for months. * Appearance: Tooned after her appearance in Batman and Harley Quinn and wearing the same attire as in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness * Voice Actor/Actress: Greg Ellis * Biography: One of the Flash's Rogues and a member of the Squad who is widely skilled on the use of his Boomerangs. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Unlimited. Captain Cold / Leonard Snart * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: Another of the Flash's Rogues and a member of the Squad who is armed with his Ice-based gadgets, primarily his Freeze Gun. * Appearance: The same as in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A metahuman superhuman criminal with Ice Bending abilities and a member of the Squad. He is primarily partnered to King Shark. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. King Shark / Nanaue * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A shark-themed humanoid from Atlantis and a member of the Squad. He is primarily partnered to Killer Frost. * Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Clayface / Basil Karlo * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin (similar to Skarr in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) * Biography: One of Batman's villains who possesses a clay-like body and shape-shifting abilities and a member of the Squad. He is in From the Outside, where he is among the Squad members who were brainwashed by Kobra agents until they are defeated by the Titans, Supergirl, Geo-Force and the Outsiders. He is defeated by Geo-Force, whose Earth-bending powers are used to manipulate Clayface into attacking the Kobra soldiers. Right after he is freed from Kobra's brainwashing, he is the first who freaks out when Black Owl appears. He was shown screaming and whining in irrational panic until he faints unconscious. * Appearance: The same as in The Batman. Red Lantern Corps Atrocitus * Voice Actor/Actress: J. B. Blanc * Biography: The insidious leader of the Red Lantern Corps and one of the Green Lanterns' deadliest adversaries. He also has conflicts with Superman. * Appearance: A 2D version of his appearance in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Dex-Starr * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: Atrocitus' Red Lantern sidekick and second-in-command of the Corps. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Bleez * Voice Actor/Actress: Nika Futterman * Biography: One of the foremost members of the Red Lantern Corps. She is an alien from the planet Havania who was inducted into the Red Lanterns after being abused and tortured by members of the Sinestro Corps during the Sinestro Corps War. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Zilius Zox * Voice Actor/Actress: Trevor Devall * Biography: A sycophant who is almost never far from Atrocitus's side, constantly offering him praise. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Skallox * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A hulking, brutish Red Lantern with an ongoing rivalry against Kilowog, his physical equal. * Appearance: The same as in Justice League Action. Neutral Characters Red Hood / Jason Todd * Voice Actor/Actress: Cameron Bowen (reprising his role from Injustice 2) * Biography: The second vigilante to assume the identity of Robin before Tim Drake and Damian Wayne until he witnessed his mother getting killed by the Joker, leading him to become a more unruly vigilante and assume the alter-ego of Red Hood. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Batman: Under the Red Hood, but tooned after the characters in the show. Bizarro * Voice Actor/Actress: J. B. Blanc * Biography: A unsuccessful clone of Superman created with Lex Luthor's DNA and has the opposite powers of the Kryptonians. He appears in Fairchild Play, where he is used by Slade and Rose the Ravager for a plan involving a new incarnation of Project Genesis, the SPB program responsible for Caitlin Fairchild's super soldier transformation until, after a fight with Superman and the Teen Titans, he switches sides helps the heroes. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Superman: The Animated Series and Justice League Unlimited. Solomon Grundy * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A hulking zombie, he was a mobster who eventually crossed the wrong people. He was killed, cursed, then dumped in a mystical swamp, rising again 25 years later as a soulless monster, forever seeking his lost soul without being aware of it. Despite his hostile behaviour towards humans, he is shown to be more sympathetic with the most pure-hearted of them, specially children (as shown when he saves a group of children from being attacked by costumed employees who were turned into werewolfs and gives Lois Lane's daughter Lara a flower during the Halloween party). He also shows a friendly interest on Raven, who is the one who reveals that Circe has his lost soul. * Appearance: The same as in Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. Minor Characters Lara Lane-Kent * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Superman and Lois Lane's five-year old daughter and a very loving child girl. She has a very good relationship with her parents' friends and allies, including Batman (whom she refers to as "Uncle Bruce") and Wonder Woman (whom she calls "Aunt Diana"). * Appearance: She is a child variant of her mother. Amelia Markov * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: Tara and Brion's mother and one of Wonder Woman's childhood best friends who was Hyppolyta's prodigy in Themyscira. * Appearance: She is visually an older variant of Terra. She wears an light-blue one piece dress with a green lace and a silver tiara. Athena * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: One of the Olympian Gods and the Goddess of Wisdom, who is very supportive to the Amazons is oftenly accompanied by a Barn Owl in her shoulder. She appears in the episode Soul of an Amazon, where she visits Themyscira and offers a very gentle mentorship for Raven, who had almost lost control of her powers by unleashing her darker side to defeat Circe. * Appearance: She has the looks of a long blond haired cyan eyed young woman and wears a light blue one piece dress with a golden badge and a silver helmet. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Character List Category:Fictional characters Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Characters